Ciúmes
by EscritosNotivagos
Summary: Todos sentem ciúmes e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, James Potter descobriria que ele não era uma exceção. Nunca foi.


**Ciúmes  
**por _Escritos Notívagos_

* * *

A chuva arranhava as janelas com seus dedos de prata banhados pelo ouro do sol que se punha. Seria bonito de se observar e poderia perder horas e mais horas desfiando elogios aos fios de água de cor ouro avermelhada se não fossem dolorosas as lembranças que eles me traziam. Lembranças dela.

Eu nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que reclama da vida. Eu sempre a aproveitei e, para falar a verdade, nunca me arrependi de nada. Ainda não me arrependo, apenas creio que, talvez, poderia ter feito bastante coisa de um jeito diferente. Isso é arrependimento? Não sei e, para falar a verdade, não me interesso em saber. De que adianta saber se estou arrependido quando não é isso que está me machucando?

Não me adiantaria nada.

E foi em meio a um suspiro que percebi a raiva contida dentro de mim. Ela se esgueirava para fora, sentindo o cheiro da solidão, apenas para mergulhar mais uma vez, dessa vez mais profundamente. A raiva estava ali, olhando através dos meus olhos, sentindo através da minha pele. E doendo através de meu peito.

Eu mantinha os punhos cerrados, o queixo travado. Vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas o que havia para ser dito? Nada. Toda vez que eu ensaiava alguma coisa, apenas uma respiração descompassada escapava de meus lábios abertos. E a expressão de um James Potter desanimado tomava o lugar do antes irritado. Não fazia sentido, mas não era para fazer.

Era apenas para doer.

Olho adiante, mais uma vez para janela. Já era fim de tarde de domingo e eu nem ao menos havia tomado café da manhã. Mas não sentia fome. O sol se punha naquele vermelho que, um dia, já fizera meus olhos se deliciarem. Agora, por outro lado, apenas fazia tudo doer. Coração acelerado, mas não por divertimento ou alegria. Nem mesmo por aquilo que gostamos de chamar de amor. Apenas aquela dor estúpida que se guardava dentro de mim. Dor que chamava a raiva. Raiva que chamava o ciúme.

Está certo, eram ciúmes, ou assim eu acreditava. Mas o que mais poderia ser? Eu poderia sentir qualquer outra coisa por alguém que eu desejava tão intensamente e, agora, estava ao lado de outro? Ciúmes, ciúmes, ciúmes, repetia uma vozinha irritante no fundo de minha mente, apenas para me açoitar um pouco mais.

Os nomes deles pulsavam na minha mente. Lily Evans não merecia alguém como Amus Diggory. Não merecia no sentido positivo da coisa. Ele era uma versão copiada minha, daqueles caras de sorriso fácil e olhos amigáveis que querem te dispensar antes mesmo de você aceitar sair com eles.

Mas eu não era mais assim. Aquele era o meu antigo eu, o James Potter que não se importava com os sentimentos alheios. O James Potter que fazia suas listinhas estúpidas de garotas. Mas eu deveria sair com outra garota, então? Voltar a ser o "garoto malvado" que um dia fui? Não era como se isso importasse, também. Não havia outra garota que eu quisesse tanto quando queria ela.

Será que era assim que o _Snivellus_ se sentia?

Um soco na parede. Um soco forte. Ótimo, agora minha mão dói quase tanto quanto meu peito. Mas eu dou um novo soco, sem me importar de verdade com aquela dor. Mais um. E outro. E mais outro. Sinto a respiração descompassar mais uma vez. Por um instante eu pude ignorar a dor que se formara. Mas agora lá estava ela de novo, sibilando veneno carinhosamente em meus ouvidos. O que mais eu poderia fazer senão ouvir? _Que sejam felizes_, é o que sussurro com tanto sarcasmo quanto é permitido para mim mesmo, mas sem ouvir de verdade.

A dor não desaparece. Ela continua ali. Levou mais alguns instantes antes que eu conseguisse me perguntar o motivo.

Por que eu estava sentindo ciúmes?

Não era posse. Não, não era. Era algo pior. Talvez eu apenas nunca houvesse me importado em saber que ela gostava de outra pessoa porque não era uma possibilidade. Nunca imaginei que ela ficaria com outra pessoas, mas eu nunca... Quer dizer, não era que eu a quisesse só para mim, mas...

Eu queria que ela me quisesse.

E ela não queria.

O silêncio que se segue faz um nó se dar em minha garganta e meus pensamentos se embaralharem. Tenho a sensação de vertigem, talvez pela primeira vez na vida. Caí sentado sobre a minha cama.

Agradeci o fato de poder ficar sozinho durante o final de semana. Ninguém voltaria para os dormitórios tão cedo.

Será que isso é ter o coração partido? Foi isso que fiz com dezenas de corações que talvez tenham realmente gostado de mim?

Acho que isso seja o que chamam de _carma_, mas não me sinto culpado pelo que fiz antes. Esse era outro eu, regenerado. Um eu que estava disposto a mudar completamente apenas para entrar nos pensamentos daquela ruiva louca que eu passei a gostar mais do que deveria.

Mas será que essa a lição que devo tirar por ter gostado de alguém desse jeito? Deveria desistir agora? Deveria largar mão de Lily Evans e seguir a vida que ela há tanto tempo vinha me pedindo para seguir?

Talvez a resposta fosse sim, mas eu não conseguiria simplesmente tirá-la de dentro de mim. Ela estava enraizada lá dentro, havia deixado a sua marca e seria estupidez acreditar que ela fizera isso apenas comigo.

Será que era sério o que ela sentia pelo Diggory? Merda, tantas perguntas sem resposta. Malditos sejam o ciúme e as dores no coração. A dor me nublava a vista, mas, mais do que a dor, as lágrimas tratavam de fazê-lo, brotando nos olhos enquanto cresciam no peito.

_Não chore_, murmurei. Mas isso não adiantava. Nada adiantava. Antes era a raiva, agora era o choro, a tristeza silenciosa. Merda, Evans, por que você me deixa assim? Outro soco na parede e a minha mão apenas arde um pouco mais, agora com os nós dos dedos esfolados. Deveria doer. Mas não dói.

Todo o resto fica anestesiado enquanto o coração se martiriza pela estupidez dos outros e pela própria.

Sempre foi tão óbvio o fato de Lily Evans ser uma estrela. Do mesmo jeito, era óbvio que eu nunca conseguiria tocá-la. Por que ela podia apenas brilhar para os outros, mas não para mim? Era tão irônica a nossa proximidade de sempre, os encontros nos corredores. Sempre que estávamos a um palmo de distância, tinha a sensação de que ainda faltavam quilômetros para alcançá-la. Mas eu nunca me importei de trilhar todo esse caminho.

A chuva que, aos poucos, diminuía de intensidade, agora parecia crescer dentro de mim. Cada gota era uma palavra que martelava em minha cabeça e me fazia sentir desolado. Não era apenas ciúmes.

Era tristeza. Tristeza de verdade.

Porque a única coisa que eu busquei dela foi ser reconhecido pelo que eu era. E eu falhei miseravelmente nessa missão.

Mas não deixaria de lutar por ela. Sempre me disseram "lute pela sua felicidade", e a única coisa que me faria feliz seria poder dizer que havia conseguido conquistar aquela garota de jeito indomável e sorriso encantador. Irresistível... Eu não iria desistir. Eu nunca desisti. Com esse pensamento surge um riso suave em meu rosto.

Seco os olhos chorosos e tento colocar uma expressão amena em meu rosto. O sorriso cresce. A chuva havia parado e o céu já estava escuro.

E eu, naquele momento, já estava pronto para conquistá-la mais uma vez.

Lily Evans que me aguardasse.

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **Não foi exatamente uma oneshot escrita com calma, então é passível de falhas. Mesmo assim, cá está ela, hahaha... Espero que gostem, acabou de sair do forno! :)


End file.
